ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eryn Morgan
History She was born in the world of the Mystic Lands, or in Azzrik Mizun in the ancient language. Her certain country was Yiralis. She is a fire and ice dragon. She was raised by her mother, Emerald, and by her father, Goldenwing. She was separated from her brother before she hatched. In school, she was considered an outcast in elementary, where her only true friends were Rose and Scarlet. One day, Scarlet disappeared, and came back the next week. However, something changed and they became bitter enemies. At the end of school one day when Sapphire was around 3 in human years, she wandered out of Castrolida and around the border between the dragons and the wyverns. There, she met a wyvern her age named Grayfire. At first, their meeting was bitter until they both made their opinions about their ancestor's grudging hate being unreasonable. They soon became closer then brother and sister. Being best friends, they kept sneaking to see each other, playing and tell each other stories every time they met. One day, when they were both around 9 in human years, Grayfire proposed to tell their leaders of their friendship in an attempt to stop the upcoming war that was happening in three days. Sapphire agreed, but only if he told HIS leader, because Sapphire's leader was too pig-headed. They left after the plan from their meeting, and Grayfire stopped appearing until an hour before the war, they finally met again. Unfortunately, their plan back-fired. Grayfire was ordered to kill her, then her clan. Sapphire tired resisting, as Grayfire unwillfully attacked her., as she didn't attack her long life friend back. With her on the ground, her life seeming close to ending, Grayfiire yelled at her and made her angry enough where she attacked. Both fighting blind because of their tears, many attacks missed, but in the end, Sapphire's long life friend was killed by her. The guilt and anger tearing her apart, she raced towards the war to take it out out on the enemy. There at the war, she finds her parents killed, but with honor and together. The sight was too much. She became corrupted, ending lives on both sides, because she hated most of them anyway, and she took out most of them from the bottled up feelings from her outcast life. After the war was over, any survivor was killed by her until she fought a yellow and purple dragon, who defeated her. He called her reckless, but in the end pitied her corruption. A dream that night about Grayfire and her parents rested her corruption, giving her full control over her actions once again. After that, she and the yellow and purple dragon, named Zealouse, burned the bodies of the battlefield, a high honor Sapphire did to Grayfire before she left him. Once the honors were given out, Zealouse took Sapphire to the mortal world, making her his apprentice for 6 months. After this, she became a very good swords woman, mage, and her mental as well as physical endurance improved with her personality. She always sparred with Zealous, or his son, Shadow, who was around her age. At the end of the six months, she enrolled in the dragon army, and found her long lost brother, Arctizan. They shared stories and became eventually close, adopting an older dragon named Darkness. She soon retired from the army, however, because she imagined mourning families whenever she took a life. She went back to Azzrik Mizun, but to Castrolida, known for its mountain-guarded civilization made from joining outcasts. She found acceptance, regardless of her past. A year later, she started an equivalent of high school there, where she met Scarlet, Rose, and Shadow. Rose and Sapphire had a touching reunion, but Shadow didn't seem to remember her. Shadow dated Scarlet, but they both bullied Sapphire. On her 13th year of life, she was a senior,(with everyone else in the school who was 13/14) still picked on by Shadow and Scarlet, who's relationship was going strong. Until Sapphire saw Shadow crying in a corner. Sapphire comforted Shadow, and Shadow started to remember the girl who he shared his life with. They became very good friends, and eventually lovers. Nightwing, a good friend of Sapphire's became leader of Castrolida along with his mate, Ruby. Sapphire found an egg that was abandoned, which hatched and she was named Skysong. Sapphire and Shadow raise her together. Sapphire and her brothers find a baby fox, which Sapphire also adopts. Rose becomes a well known healer, the best in both worlds. Sapphire now lives happily, but even now, a new enemy is staring to rise.... Appearance Sapphire (when she is human) is called Eryn by most. As a human, she is a 14 year-old teenager. Sapphire has gentle royal blue eyes, blond curly hair with brunette highlights, and a silent mouth along with a normal-sized nose. Sapphire is fairly attractive, but she understands to not let it get the better of her. She is a slightly pale Caucasian, who gets sunburns very easily. She has an hourglass figure with a fairly big chest, and she always wears her silver dragon necklace. The dragon necklace is positioned in a Celtic circle, an old symbol for an ancient Irish clan. Sapphire is slightly taller then an average human for her age, for she is 5'9". She usually wears a black t-shirt with navy blue jeans that almost go all the way down to her ankles. As a dragon, she is mostly light blue, her chest scales as long as the inside of her wings and back and wing spikes are all turquoise. She has royal blue eyes and two horns that curve up slightly. She has an arrowhead tail with two spikes. Her claws are white as well. Personality She is usually kind and understanding, but she tends to tease playfully with her friends. She can take it too far sometimes, and hurt her friends, or just plain weird them out. If she hurts her friends in any way, she gets angry at herself, and often feels remorse, guilt, and commonly feels like a monster. She always offers to help her friends where they are in need, because she hates seeing her friends going through stress. Sapphire loves fighting if its for her life or if her opponent just plain deserves it. One of her strategies is to insult her opponent to the point of making them blind in rage, which often makes it an easy win. She saves this strategy for the stuck-ups and others who lost her respect by their actions. Sapphire (or Eryn) loves to have fun, and make a fool of herself for her friend's and family's amusement. However, she often gives herself less value then others. Her best friend Rose made her realize that Eryn had as much right to exist and live in this world as any other being. Eryn tries to keep that lesson in mind when others try to boss her around. She has a weakness for chocolate, and getting extremely raged when she gets in unexpected pain. Sapphire is very sarcastic in obvious situations, and has somewhat of a perverted mind. She blames her friend Inu, a half-demon "who killed her innocence."